Riley Perrin
Riley Perrin is Ben's close female friend and next door neighbor. She has had a crush on Ben since they were kids but soon fell in love with his brother Danny, and they are now expecting their first child. She is currently a lawyer. Character History As a young girl, Riley was overweight and fat. Because of this, she was nicknamed "Fatpants" and "Rigantor". She has been extremely competitive every since she was young and does not like to show that side of her. She and Danny have been friends since childhood, and although Danny has liked her since they were six, Riley was oblivious to it and always had a crush on Ben. Relationships Ben Wheeler Riley's old friend who has a baby daughter named Emma. Riley is secretly harboring a crush on him, but he doesn't notice. However, in Season 2, they seem to develop a small romance as he begins to have feelings for Riley. In season 3, they began dating, however it didn't last long due to the reappearance of Emma's mother. They also dated for a brief period in season 4, but they broke up again, officially ending their relationship for good in An Officer and a Gentle Ben. Despite this, they care deeply for each other. Danny Wheeler Riley's oldest and best friend. Danny has been in love with Riley since childhood, but she never noticed it. In season 3, after Ben and Riley start going out, Danny is very uncomfortable being around them and tries avoiding them. He is still supportive unlike Ben sometimes. He leaves for Paris, France but his girlfriend Georgie breaks up for him through voicemail. He comes back and lives with Riley because the rest of his family doesn't know he is back yet. Riley and Danny soon end up dating and he proposes to her at the end of Season 4; she faints and then she pretends to have not remembered what happened. Later in that episode he gives her a someday proposal, meaning some day she will marry him. They then have a mis-communication in season 5, over Sam, that Danny didn't remember having sex with Sam, and Riley didn't give him a chance because come on she found out over a video. She loved him. They then go on to fight for 2 months, but eventually clear it up. Riley realizes that she is always trying to win and they have this big kissing moment! Mrs. Wheeler left an earring in Ben's room and Emma finds it and uses it to stab his condoms. This resulted in Danny getting Riley pregnant. She does a tiny-proposal to him to tell him, just like he did to her. Bonnie Wheeler Ben's mom and Danny's. She and Riley get along but Bonnie often criticizes Riley about her past, much to her chagrin. Riley and Bonnie often give each other advice over Danny, since their dating. An example is with the meat waffle, Bonnie told Riley to cook bad food for Danny/Ben that way she won't ever have to cook again, and it worked. They fight often because Bonnie wants Riley to do specific stuff with her but Riley doesn't. Emma Wheeler Riley is Emma's godmother. She met Emma when Danny called her for help after Emma was dropped at Ben's door. While she is one of the few main characters with no biological relation to Emma, she is a close friend of the family and frequently babysits for Ben. Ben considers Riley to be a female role model for Emma and wants her to grow up to be just like Riley. In fact, in Parental Guidance Suggested, Riley agreed to be Emma's legal guardian if anything ever happens to Ben, despite the deep anxiety caused by her own maternal situation. She is going to become her aunt soon due to that she is pregnant, and if Danny pro 'Trivia' * Her favorite movie is Princess Bride, her favorite flowers are tulips, and her favorite color is blue. * She is a lawyer yet her first day in court was with Tucker in season 4. * She is allergic to eggplant. * Riley was born two weeks after Danny's first birthday as stated in season 3 episode 12, making her birthday sometime during the first week of November 1988. * Her favourite food is Chicken Parmesan. * In the event of Ben's death, Riley will become Emma's legal guardian.poses. Gallery 579x325-Q100 aa5e08f58411d0edbce52260bfdd2bb1.jpg Baby.Daddy.S05E19.png Thedatinggame5.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love